Morrigan's Marvelous Misadventure
by OmegaPepega
Summary: Everything was going fine until that seraph with an admittedly nice hat showed up.


It was a peaceful ocean midday, and the violent storm that once clouded the sky has finally cleared. The warm sun shone its forgotten rays down into the sea below, guiding the ship through a peaceful voyage. Unfortunately for the vessel and all of its inhabitants, a certain blue haired succubus was wrecking havoc on its deck.

Dodging to the side, Morrigan laughed as she tripped the hero Luka with a mere flick of her thoughts. "Come on now! I'm not even trying, but you still have yet to hit me!"

A disturbance in the wind was all the elder succubus needed to evade the handful of arrows shot her way. "Ilias, wait for your turn like a good little girl. I'm not done breaking the boy yet."

The petite Goddess hissed as she lowered her bow and raised an open palm towards the sky. "Heaven's Thu-!" She was interrupted when a strong gust of wind spawned beneath her and flicked her flailing body into the sky.

Morrigan didn't take her eyes off of Luka as he shakily found his footing. "Hey, ready to give up yet? Because if you do it now, I might just use my hands when I'm turning you into dried fish!" she jeered, hands cackling with blue psychokinetic energy.

"I'll only give up when I'm _dead!_ " defiantly shouted Luka, brandishing his iron sword and running towards Morrigan.

He didn't make it far before his body froze in a sparking blue aura. The succubus hovered over and placed her smiling face inches away from Luka's. "Care to rethink those wor-" She was interrupted when Ilias crashed into the boat's deck a few meters back. "-care to rethink those words, brave hero?"

Beads of sweat dripped down Luka's face as he carefully considered his next sentence. "I-I'll only give up when I'm...physically incapacitated?"

"Well said. Good game!" cheerfully sang Morrigan as she spun Luka like a top. This continued for a few seconds before she mentally tossed the hero aside, sending him spinning towards the ship's mast.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Alice leaped out from the shadow of the mast only to be pinned underneath Luka's body. They both collapsed into a dazed, twitching heap.

Morrigan began to take a head count. "One, two, three...I swear there was one more." Her question was answered when Sonya ran up behind the succubus and slammed her club-like staff into the back of Morrigan's head.

"Aha! It's all fun and games until I start beating you to death with my-" The scantily clad priestess was promptly levitated and flung into a nearby group of barrels, shattering them and spilling their contents.

Rubbing the back of her head, Morrigan shot an annoyed glance at Sonya's downed body. "How did you even- Never mind. Rape first, questions later." She turned her attention to the twitching hero and the foaming-at-the-mouth former Monster Lord. "So, which one of you pathetic whelps want to have a turn with the almighty Morrigan?"

Ilias's wings twitched as she lay face-down against the wooden boards. "Luka...Luka...Get up and kill that _bitch_ for me, will you?" she grumbled, voice muffled by the floor. "And when your done doing that, cut off her head and fill a tub with her blood. I'm going to _bathe_ in it."

Luka responded with a groan of pain.

"Don't you back-sass me." Despite her complaint, Ilias didn't rise from her face-down position.

"I think I heard someone say the name 'Luka,'" Morrigan said with mock deliberation. She sauntered forward a few paces before stopping in front of the tangled mess of Monster Lord and hero. With a flick of her finger, she psychically lifted Alice's small body and flung her aside. The former ruler landed with a crash and a gargled "ow."

The succubus licked her lips as she stared down at Luka, who was struggling to prop himself against the ship's mast. "Ooooh, I'm going to enjoy violating you in front of your friends and potential lovers!"

"Goddess _why!?_ " Sonya's distressed voice drifted over from her position among the broken barrels. Loli Ilias responded by shrugging her shoulders and muttering something incomprehensible into the ship's deck.

Meanwhile, Morrigan was already sliding onto her side as she lowered herself onto the floor besides Luka. "Hey."

"I think I broke something," meekly responded the hero, trying to avoid Morrigan's roving eyes.

"Yeah, that sucks." The elder succubus positioned a glowing hand above Luka's crotch area. "Do you wanna know what else sucks?"

Luka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If I say 'no,' would you stop?"

" _Pffft!_ Nah, but it'll make me go harder!" Tendrils of psychokinetic energy branched off of Morrigan's hand and slowly lowered themselves to the terrified hero's groin. Keeping his eyes shut, Luka slowly crept a hand outwards to his fallen iron sword.

Further action proved unnecessary on his part. A loud _crack_ blared through the air, followed by an ominous rumble like thunder. Morrigan reacted instantly, her frame blurring in blue light as she blinked from one location to the other. Now hovering upright in front of Luka, the succubus intercepted the sphere of burning holy energy with her bare hands.

A brilliant shower of blue and white sparks scattered across the deck as Morrigan struggled to nullify the attack. However, natural incompatibilities prevented her from safely disposing the writhing orb, so she settled with throwing it backwards over her head.

It collided into the mast of the ship, completely obliterating the top-half in a blast of glorious incandescence. Debris rained down only to dissolve as holy energy corroded it into nothing. Panting, Morrigan's entire body began to glow and cackle with the combined powers of psychokinesis and wind. "She can't be serious right now..! Attacking me here!? What is she, insane!?"

Afraid, confused, and a little relieved, Luka followed the succubus's leer. Situated high above them, a rift in space-time spewed a beautiful light.

 **"Serve the Goddess with fear and rejoice with trembling!"** An all-to-enthusiastic voice thundered from the portal, and a large, bronze metal hand punched through, its claws digging into the border of the rift. **"Kiss the Daughters lest She be angry, and ye perish from the way when Her wrath is kindled but a little..!"**

Seraph Zion's asymmetrical body fully revealed itself as she hovered in the air, portal closing behind her. Brandishing her pike in her regular hand, the crudely-drawn banner of Ilias unfurled into the day sky, blotting out the sun briefly.

"After all this time, I finally found you, Morrigan! Now prepare your ass for divine punishment, because it's coming in _bucket-loads!_ " gleefully shouted Zion, her bronze hand opening to reveal a single glowing gem in its center.

The elder succubus wasn't given any time to respond before a rain of deadly light showered the ship. Each impact blew out holes in the wooden vessel, and fire quickly started to spread.

While she managed to evade Zion's barrage, Morrigan was more than annoyed at the indiscriminate bombing. Hovering above the destroyed mast, she glared at the seraph. "Hey, stop blowing everything up! You'll completely destroy the space-time continuum if any one of them dies, you hear me!?"

"Didn't you threaten to rape Luka to death not too long ago?" Zion paused her attacks, tilting her head to the side patronizingly.

This earned a flustered glare and pout from Morrigan. "T-that was just a feint! I wasn't _really_ going to rape him or his friends!"

"HA! Pussy!" the angel yelled, charging a rather large sphere of light before hurling it with her metal hand.

Enraged by the taunt, a single blade of psychically enhanced wind snaked forward and cleaved the ball in two. The halves flew past Morrigan and collided into the sinking remains of the ship, completely engulfing it in a huge dome of light.

"SHIT!" Panicking, Morrigan whirled around and desperately scanned the empty waters below, completely devoid of any trace of boat. However, her worst fears were quelled when she detected Luka and his party members not too far off. In fact, judging by the speed at which they were moving, she can only conclude that they jumped overboard at the beginning of the fight. _"_ _And then mermaids carried them away! Huh. Convenient."_

A rude cough cut through the air and Morrigan's train of thought. "You done down there, titless?"

"Aren't we the same size?"

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"Inherit succubus knowledge." She tapped the side of her head knowingly as she turned and smirked up at the seraph.

Zion's grin only grew wider at her opponent's sass. "Oho! The little demon whore thinks she's cute!"

"Bitch, I'm sexy and you know it," retorted Morrigan, balls of blue energy amassing at her hands. Her arms then blurred as she hurled numerous sparking projectiles at the seraph above her, screaming profanities all the while.

Zion didn't move as the barrage hit her, taking the attack with an excited grin on her face. Each sphere detonated on impact, quickly hiding the angel behind a cloud of black smoke and blue light.

Her amusement didn't last long as the attack rush ran past its due. "Are you done blue-balling me yet!?" The seraph's annoyed voice managed to carry over the loud booms and cracks.

"Close already? We haven't even begun!" Barrage ending abruptly, Morrigan's voice sounded from right behind Zion, who immediately whirled around and stabbed through the smoke with her pike. She missed her mark and was swiftly punished for it. A blue sparking aura enveloped the angel before blazing in intensity as burning, psychokinetic energy was forced into her body.

The smoke cleared in a burst of wind, and in front of the screaming, convulsing seraph floated Morrigan. Her arms and hands were flooded with the same blue aura that tortured Zion, but the effort of holding the holy being in place was becoming too much. With a strangled cry, the succubus forcefully gestured downwards, sending the still screaming angel plunging into the deep ocean blue below.

Zion's body broke the surface with a tremendous splash, kicking up an enormous pillar of white foam. As the water settled, no trace of the second generation seraph was to be found.

Of course, Morrigan fought Zion enough times to know that this was far from the end. Straining her senses, the youngest of the Lilith sisters sought the familiar, hate filled presence that Zion usually exuded. However, she couldn't pick up the faintest hint of the angel's pressure.

"Red flag. That's a red flag right there," she muttered to herself, poised to intercept an attack from any angle. Despite her diligence, she failed to predict the most hard-to-read move of all; an assault directly from the front.

A crack in the fabric of space-time opened in front of Morrigan, flooding her eyes with blinding light. She barely had time to shield herself with her arms before a flaming metal first slammed into her gut.

"FLAME DANCE FIST!" Shouting righteously, Zion's body emerged from the portal at high speeds as she used her momentum to follow through with her punch. In one heavy swing, she sent the elder succubus tumbling head over heels into the sky.

Morrigan managed to cease her movement with a blast of wind. Hanging frozen and upside down in the air, she struggled to get her shit together. "W-well, _that_ just happened-" Zion, dripping with sea water, was on top of her in less than a second, the angel's clawed gauntlet seizing the succubus by the arm.

"Not so tough with a broken arm, eh?" jeered the seraph, forcibly aligning the dizzied Morrigan to eye level.

"W-what are you talking about, my arm isn't bro-" Zion's grip tightened monstrously, instantly breaking every bone in Morrigan's arm. This elicited an eardrum shattering pained shriek from the succubus. "FUCK! YOU JUST FUCKING BROKE MY ARM YOU UPSTART SERAPH BITCH!"

"Trust me, it gets _worse!_ " joyfully shouted the seraph as she pulled her pike back and thrust it into Morrigan's abdomen. The spear pierced her exposed flesh like butter, sinking all the way up to the banner, which fluttered mockingly in the sea breeze.

She didn't stop there though. Zion twisted and turned the pike before thrusting it in and out of the bleeding Morrigan, all while wearing an ear-splitting grin.

Understandably, each thrust caused the succubus to cry out in discomfort. "S-STOP _SHAFTING_ ME!"

"Okay." And just like that, Zion abruptly yanked the tip of her pike out of Morrigan's body. She even released her grip on the succubus's shattered arm.

"Oh sweet Alipheese, all at once!" cried out Morrigan, staggering midair as she clutched the broken remains of her arm. "Can..can you give me a moment? A bit winded here," panted the succubus, one eye closed as her tail wrapped around her own leg.

The seraph blinked. "Sure, I'm down for that. Whatever prolongs your suffering."

"Do you get off to this?"

"Oh, _unbelievably_ so."

Morrigan opened her mouth for a retort. "...Eh, I can't judge. I would probably screw you senseless if given the opportunity."

Coming from a succubus, that was more a death threat than a display of affection. Still, it earned a bark of laughter from Zion. "HA! Threaten me with a good time! But sorry, I'm only Ilias's bitch. Or Gnosis's, if she's up for it."

In a blast of psychokinetic energy, Morrigan's wounds instantly healed with a sickening crack. The resulting shock wave of wind dried Zion's uniform and nearly knocked over her extravagant hat.

"Alright, can we talk about that!?"

"Talk about what?"

"Gnosis! You want to fuck _Gnosis!?_ "

"Hey! You would too if you saw her! I mean, have you _seen_ her exposed spinal cord?"

Blanching, Morrigan gagged. "Yes, I have! And it has SPIKES!"

"Yeah! Of arousal! Can you imagine grinding against those!?" Zion's voice took a disturbingly ecstatic tone as she bit her lower lip.

All that was left of the elder succubus's fighting spirit shriveled up and died. "I can't. You killed it. Fight's over, now get out of my sight before I hurl." She flicked her hands as if dismissing Zion's entire existence.

This didn't sit well with the seraph. "Oh sure, I'll get _riiiight_ to it. But first, Morrigan, I want your severed head impaled on the end of my pike!" With a grandiose twirl of her spear, Zion pointed her javelin at the still-feeling-out-of-it succubus.

Neither got to make a move before another portal of light tore open behind Zion. From the depths of incandescence emerged a mass of mechanical limbs, swiftly entangling the seraph within their sharp edges.

Gnosis's horrifying skeletal body fully exited the crack in space-time, her usually emotionless face set in a small frown. "Second generation Seraph Zion, I'm requesting an immediate desist and retreat," demanded the mechanical monstrosity, appendages tightening on the squirming angel.

"W-what? Why? The whore-bitch was about to take the entire length of my shaft! _And_ my fist!" Zion's embroidered bronze fist clenched and unclenched to demonstrate her point.

"Because, Zion, Morrigan was just trying to follow true history. And while I would love to tear her in half with you, doing so would be counter-intuitive to our long term goal. So let it go." Gnosis's explanation was dull and monotone, with little to no inflection of her voice.

However, it was enough to calm the succubus down, who extinguished the energy gathering in the palm of her hands. "The walking-talking torture device is right, you know. Best to drop this little affair before it escalates." Behind her smarm, Morrigan genuinely wanted a cease fire. Differences could be set aside from time to time when the entire universe is threatened.

On the other hand, Zion looked like she was having a brain aneurysm. She sputtered and coughed in indignation, but the soothing touch of Gnosis's razor sharp limbs piercing her uniform and digging into her flesh was enough to assuage her bloodlust. "Alright, fine. But only because you're cute when you beg!" teased Zion, snuggling up against Gnosis's body while sporting a catty smile.

The metal seraph's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I wasn't be-" Gnosis was cut off as the portal's radiance swallowed the two seraphim, leaving only a handful of fluttering feathers behind.

Now alone and hovering high above the calm ocean water, Morrigan let out a long sigh. "Can't wait to tell my sisters about this one..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I decided to recreate the first battle between Morrigan and Zion in Paradox. I took _some_ liberties with their characters, but to be fair, they didn't get much screen time. Like usual, feel free to penetrate me with any feedback you may have. I'm always listening.

I'll probably return to Granberia's adventures as a Heavenly Knight. They won't be direct continuations of Heavenly Knight of Fire, but they'll be continuations regardless.


End file.
